Active tension in striated muscle generated by the interaction of so-called crossbridges in the A-band or overlap zone of thick and thin filaments in the sarcomere is transmitted by way of the thin filaments to the Z-band which joins the sarcomere to the next one in series. The Z-band is also the site where lateral connections between fibers occur and thus is important in transmitting radial forces between them and to the plasma membrane. Our aim in this work is to examine the chronology of the structural changes that occur in the Z-band as force develops and muscle length changes by measuring the spacing of the so-called 'Z-line' equatorial reflection. So far we have been directing efforts towards evaluating and controlling radiation damage by the high photon flux delivered by the multilayer optics to the living muscle cells. We have also aquired some initial data on the effect of changing sarcomere length on Z-line spacing which show differences in Z-line behavior from the A-band lattice.